


Titans~A Virtual Experience

by Howlette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlette/pseuds/Howlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in a world where video games have taken the next huge step...into the world of virtual reality?<br/>Enter a world where you can become anyone and do anything.</p><p>But suddenly, players become trapped in the game with life-threatening consequences. Can Eren make it out with those he loves, including the mysterious and amazing gamer Levi, and make it back home alive?</p><p>(This story is heavily based on both Attack on Titan and Sword Art Online, neither of which I own.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titans~A Virtual Experience

I'm just putting my ideas down right now and I'll write this later. Im sorry but i have a lot of other stories to finish but in the mean time maybe you can check those out.


End file.
